


United We Stand

by DizzyDrea



Category: Numb3rs
Genre: Friendship, Gen, Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-29
Updated: 2012-01-29
Packaged: 2017-11-05 03:36:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/402020
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DizzyDrea/pseuds/DizzyDrea
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There's nothing Don won't do for a dear friend, even fly cross-country when he doesn't need to.</p>
            </blockquote>





	United We Stand

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [numb3rs100](http://numb3rs100.livejournal.com/) 350th Prompt Celebration – Unite
> 
> The idea for this story came out of an article in Sports Illustrated, on the aftermath of the Tuscaloosa Tornado. [Click here](http://sportsillustrated.cnn.com/vault/article/magazine/MAG1186008/1/index.htm) if you'd like to read it. It's by turns sad and hopeful. My condolences to anyone affected by that tragedy. Know that you were in my thoughts and prayers.
> 
> Originally posted on LiveJournal.
> 
> Disclaimer: Numb3rs belongs to The Barry Schindel Company, Scott Free Productions, CBS Television Studios and a lot of other people who aren't me. I'm doing this for fun and for practice. Mostly for fun.

~o~ 

Don stood in the Bryant-Denny Stadium parking lot, surveying the chaos swirling around him. There were semis filled with relief supplies being unloaded to one side; donations of water and clothing were being accepted and sorted on the other. The Red Cross had set up a command center near the stadium where people were making arrangements for housing and other basic needs in the tornado's aftermath. 

He moved through the crowd, eyes never stopping as he searched for one familiar face. Finally, the crowd parted and he got a brief glimpse of red hair and an FBI windbreaker. Adjusting his trajectory, he set off, people standing aside when they caught sight of his gun and badge. 

Reaching out, he laid a hand on a familiar shoulder. The man spun around, recognition lighting his face. 

"Don! What are you doing here?" 

Don didn't answer, just pulled Billy to him in a long hug. When they finally pulled back, Don took a long look at his friend. He looked tired but determined. Billy had been a standout runningback with Alabama. He'd often called the university his first real home. Don had known—when he'd first heard the news—that this was where he'd be. And he'd known that Billy would need a friend. 

"I heard about the tornado," Don said, reaching out to lay his hand on Billy's shoulder again. "I knew you'd be here, and I wanted to help." 

Billy's gaze softened. "You didn't have to come." 

"I know," Don said. 

"Thank you," Billy said quietly, gratitude shining in his eyes. 

"Hey, this doesn't just unite a community; it's about friends coming together, too," Don said gently. Then, he tipped his head, his smile nearly stretching off his face. "Roll Tide?" 

Billy chuckled, a huge grin on his face. "Roll Tide!" 

~Finis


End file.
